warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Leafpool lays sitting down as her sister, Squirrelflight, and her Clanmate Ashfur head towards the bushes near the lakeshore. She looks around, trying to spot Crowfeather around her. She sees him across the clearing, and the two cats lock gazes. Leafpool glances around her, noting that no cat seemed to be paying attention to her. She tries to silently pad towards Crowfeather, but she hears Cinderpelt's voice, who tells Leafpool that she is being left behind. Leafpool halts, realizing that her Clan had only just left the clearing. :She wonders if Cinderpelt is deliberately trying to keep her away from Crowfeather. Leafpool tells Cinderpelt that she is coming, and risks one more glance at Crowfeather, who is watching her with anguish in his blue eyes. Leafpool knows she can't do anything but follow Cinderpelt in the bushes. Leafpool reminds herself fiercely that she is a medicine cat, and she cannot love Crowfeather, and he cannot love her. She repeats it over to herself as she follows her Clan back to the ThunderClan camp, but she cannot forget the anguish in Crowfeather's eyes as she was unable to speak to him. :During a dream, Leafpool smells a sweet scent, and hears voices whispering her name. She wonders if it is Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat who had often come to visit Leafpool in her dreams. She glances around, expecting to find the tortoiseshell she-cat, but instead sees a silver gray cat with clear blue eyes. She is bewildered as she recognizes Feathertail. She asks Feathertail what she wants, and guesses that she had come to speak to her about Crowfeather. Leafpool instantly feels guilty as she remembers how Feathertail and Crowfeather loved each other so much, but the RiverClan she-cat had given her life for the Tribe of Rushing Water, defending them against a ferocious cougar named Sharptooth who had been picking them off one by one. :She wonders if she is angry that Crowfeather had fallen in love with another cat, and she instantly apologizes. Feathertail tells her they need to talk, but not here. She leads Leafpool several fox-lengths away from camp and settles down on a clump of grass. Feathertail meows that she can guess what she's thinking, and asks if she thinks she is angry about Crowfeather. Leafpool blinks at her, too ashamed to admit her genuine suspicions. Feathertail asks her gently if she wouldn't want to see him happy, and comments that Leafpool does make him happy. Leafpool protests that she is a medicine cat, but she is delighted that Feathertail is not angry, and more than that, Feathertail seems to want the two to be together, but Leafpool knows it is more complicated than that. She adds that she wishes she could make him happy, but she simply cannot. :Feathertail tells her that is not why she is there, but there is something she needs her to do. Leafpool pricks her ears, asking her what. Feathertail tells her it is about Mothwing, and she needs to get a message to her, but she cannot, as Mothwing does not believe in StarClan and therefore is unable to communicate with the spirits. Leafpool thinks back to how Mothwing confessed her lack of belief to her, and remembered how she had promised not to tell anyone. Leafpool wonders fearfully if StarClan would strip her of her medicine cat rights, and if they would be mad at Leafpool for keeping her secret. Leafpool starts to defend her friend, telling Feathertail that Mothwing was good with healing herbs, and that when she was an apprentice she had truly wanted to believe in StarClan. :Feathertail replies that she knows, and adds that she hoped in time, Mothwing would've found faith in her warrior ancestors. She states that she hadn't, and cannot speak to her to give her messages her Clan needs. Leafpool reminds her that Mudfur had waited for a sign from StarClan and had found a moth's wing outside his den, and had took it as a message from StarClan that Mothwing was destined to be his apprentice. Feathertail briskly tells her that she cannot be able to understand the signs given to another medicine cat, and asks her if she can take a message to Mothwing. Leafpool asks her what she wants her to say as she knows she cannot refuse Feathertail's request, knowing she would do anything to help Mothwing. :Feathertail tells Leafpool to tell Mothwing that RiverClan is in serious danger from Twolegs. Leafpool is puzzled, telling her they hadn't seen any Twolegs yet. Feathertail states she cannot tell her anymore, except the danger is to RiverClan alone. Feathertail asks if she will take the message to the RiverClan medicine cat, and Leafpool obeys. Feathertail thanks her, saying that if she had lived, she knew that she and Leafpool would have been very good friends. Leafpool knows they both believe it, but she remembers that Feathertail is in a different Clan, and wonders if Crowfeather would've wanted the both of them. Leafpool looks up, and sees that Feathertail is gone, and she is back in her den. :Cinderpelt wakes up, telling Leafpool that there is rain soon and she should check on Ashfur's wound. Leafpool wonders how long she can get away from camp to deliver Mothwing's message, but doesn't think she could make it there and come back before nightfall. She asks herself if she could tell Cinderpelt about her dream, but shakes it off, knowing that if she did, she would be betraying Mothwing's secret. Leafpool goes to find Ashfur, who asks her if she was looking for him. Leafpool confirms his question, saying that she had come here to check on his wound. Leafpool looks at it, satisfied that the bite marks are scarcely visible. Leafpool tells him that she doesn't think it needs any more herbs, but she will keep an eye on it for the next few days. :Squirrelflight walks up to Leafpool and Ashfur, greeting them. She tells Leafpool that they had found catmint on their patrol, and Leafpool tells her that is impossible, as you can only find catmint on Twoleg property. Leafpool's heart sinks, asking her if the patrol had seen any Twoleg activity. Squirrelflight says no, and asks her if she remembers the abandoned Twoleg den that Brambleclaw had found. Leafpool nods, and Squirrelflight tells her that they must've had a garden, because it is all overgrown and that there are huge clumps of catmint growing. Leafpool exclaims that it is great, and says she will tell Cinderpelt right away, thanking Squirrelflight. She realizes that the discovery of the catmint might be the answer to her problems. She sees Cinderpelt, who is thanking StarClan that newleaf is coming, as she is down to her last poppy seed. :Leafpool tells Cinderpelt that Squirrelflight had discovered catmint, and Cinderpelt purrs, asking Leafpool if she can collect some. Cinderpelt asks her if she can take a warrior with her, and Leafpool replies that she will be fine. She goes to the abandoned Twoleg nest, nerved by the spooky appearance. She collects some catmint from the overgrown garden, and starts to hurry towards RiverClan, intending on delivering it for Mothwing. As she travels across WindClan territory, she assures herself that she cannot be stopped because she is on medicine cat business. She looks across the hills, and scolds herself for searching for Crowfeather. She passes the RiverClan scent marks, and sees Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy, leading a patrol with Mosspelt and a RiverClan apprentice she had never seen before. :Mistyfoot comes up to her, asking if everything is alright. Leafpool drops her catmint, and tells Mistyfoot she would like to deliver herbs to Mothwing. Mistyfoot invites her on the rest of the patrol, saying they are on their way back. Leafpool enters the camp with Mistyfoot, and comments that this is a good place due to the activity among the cats and a well stocked fresh-kill pile. Mistyfoot brings Leafpool to the medicine den, and tells Mothwing that she has a visitor. Mothwing purrs as she sees Leafpool, and exclaims that it is great that she had found catmint. Leafpool draws closer to Mothwing, whispering that she has a message to her from StarClan. Mothwing's eyes widen, and Leafpool suddenly wishes she hadn't come, thinking that she might be insulting Mothwing by indirectly implying that she was not fit to bed a medicine cat as the warning had not come straight to her. :Leafpool continues to tell Mothwing about her dream, and as she mentions Feathertail, Mothwing's eyes cloud with grief as Feathertail was once a RiverClan warrior and Mothwing's Clanmate. She tells Mothwing that RiverClan is in grave danger from Twolegs, and Mothwing is confused for a moment, commenting that they hadn't seen any signs of Twolegs. She asks Leafpool if they can search together, and Leafpool, pushing aside the fierce scolding Cinderpelt would give her had she come home late, accepts. She feels a rush of warmth for her friend as she hopes Feathertail watches over Mothwing's devotion to her Clan. :Mothwing leaves the camp with Leafpool, and as they walk together, Leafpool confesses that she thought Mothwing would've said she was talking nonsense. Leafpool asks if she believes in StarClan yet, and Mothwing replies that she doesn't. She tells Leafpool that stars are unseeing specks of light in the night sky, not dead cats looking down on her. She adds that they can keep their old friends alive with memories, but if they aren't alive, they are nowhere. Leafpool pauses, asking how she thinks Feathertail's warning is genuine if she does not believe in StarClan. Mothwing replies that it is because she believes in Leafpool. Leafpool, confused, asks her how she would know if she hadn't received a message from StarClan. :Mothwing replies that somehow she had seen or heard something that means danger, but she isn't certain how she knows. She continues, saying that because she believes in StarClan, it surfaced in a dream about Feathertail. She adds that it is simple, but Leafpool does not think it is at all. However, she doesn't argue, relived that Mothwing believed Feathertail's warning. The two medicine cats travel across the border with ShadowClan. Leafpool notices Twoleg scent, and reports that monsters have been here. Mothwing meets Leafpool's gaze, and tells her they haven't been there recently. :Mothwing comments that she doesn't think it is grave danger, and Leafpool wonders what the danger could be. Mothwing replies that it probably hasn't happened yet. As they walk back to RiverClan's camp, Mothwing asks Leafpool if she would like to stay the night as she would not get home to ThunderClan before nightfall. As the two cats settle to sleep, Leafpool asks Mothwing if she will remember Feathertail's warning. Mothwing murmurs sleepily that she of course she will. However, Leafpool is unable to stop worrying herself, thinking that it would be easy for Mothwing to forget Feathertail's warning as she hadn't received it herself. She thinks that Mothwing might not believe it is important, and Leafpool is certain that trouble is coming. Characters Major *Mothwing }} Minor *Squirrelflight *Crowfeather *Cinderpelt *Feathertail *Mistyfoot *Mosspelt *Dawnflower }} Mentioned *Mudfur *Brambleclaw *Sorreltail }} Notes and references nl:Schemering/Hoofdstuk 6es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 6 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages